<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rewind by setrevuo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815594">Rewind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/setrevuo/pseuds/setrevuo'>setrevuo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>28-day ficlet writing challenge [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Lovers to Friends, M/M, Post-Break Up, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:29:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/setrevuo/pseuds/setrevuo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kihyun is still friends with his ex, because of reasons.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>28-day ficlet writing challenge [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rewind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt - BEGIN: write about a new era and your intentions.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Whoever normalized the advice to stay friends with your ex should go into a corner and think long and hard about what they said. And then they should apologize to Kihyun, personally.</p><p>It wasn’t exactly a long romance, maybe a few months. But Shownu and Kihyun were friends for years before they confessed to each other, and the change in relationship status altered the fabric of Kihyun’s heart entirely. It wasn’t that Kihyun thought they could have things go back the way they were - he’s a realist, after all. But any semblance of a future with them as “just” friends, from Kihyun’s point of view, was ruled out on the account that Kihyun hasn’t exactly fallen out of love just yet.</p><p>But Shownu’s a sweetheart through and through, and Kihyun vows to stand by this so-called advice on the account of it being the Right Thing To Do™, even if that means having his heart trampled on over and over again. So here they are, as friends, on a friendly date getting groceries together, because that’s apparently what friends do. </p><p>Shownu is pushing the cart, bent at the waist so he can rest his forearms on the handle as he maneuvers their way around the produce aisle. Kihyun drops what they need, stealing a glance every once in a while at the purely domestic sight. Shownu catches Kihyun’s staring eye once, and they both exchange funny faces and laugh in response. </p><p>As they’re transferring their bags into the car, Shownu grabs a particularly heavy bag from Kihyun’s grasp. Not to be outdone, Kihyun grabs the bag right back. Not because he wants to hold onto Shownu’s hand for longer or anything. It’s just that he’s perfectly capable of carrying the bag, himself.</p><p>All in all, it was a very productive day. But despite how many times Kihyun tells himself he’s over it, that he’s ready to be friends with Shownu again, he’s not fooling anyone, least of all, himself. Back in the privacy of his own home, he drops both his groceries and his facade. Because try as he might, even though he can shed the label, he can't shed the feelings.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>